


Tavros ==> Consider

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black-Red Vacillation, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Quadrant Vacillation, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But when you actually act on those feelings and show him just how badly you hate him, how much you need this to be a real kismesititude, you also realize that you love him. All the qualities in him that you hate, you admire. He's admirable and adorable and he's everything Vriska says about him under the insults and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros ==> Consider

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 5 headcanons stored rn so I'm gonna finish those up  
>  ~~I'm not procrastinating on my bigger projects no way~~  
> [johntav headcanon](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/97748843118)

You hate him. You really do. And not even in a romantic way or so you think. Kismesis relations always confused you. 

He reminds you of everything you're not. You're not dating Vriska and winning her flushed affections. You're not all that great as a breath player. You can't do half the things he can with your powers and it sucks. You're not as high up there on the self-esteem spectrum or as attractive as him. And you've been called cute before, by Gamzee and Kanaya's admitted that you aren't ugly despite your horns and your haircut and your awkwardness, but he's really just _wow_. He's got the looks you wish you had, right down to the buck teeth because maybe an anomaly like that would be popular on Alternia. Vriska seems to like it. 

He's everything you're not and you _really are considering hating him romantically_. You think you always did and just didn't really know until now. Like a switch flipped on and you realized you would not want to hate anyone as much as you hate John. You would not want to compete, to strive to be better against anyone that wasn't John. 

But when you actually act on those feelings and show him just how badly you hate him, how much you need this to be a real kismesititude, you also realize that you love him. All the qualities in him that you hate, you admire. He's admirable and adorable and he's everything Vriska says about him under the insults and more. He's accepting and a really great kisser and God, maybe it's just a breath player thing or maybe it's just in both of your natures, but he also really likes to take things slow and make everything so intense, even when he knows your intentions are so malicious in comparison. And you do keep them; you keep the pitch in your hemopumper and you let it out in every hard press of lips and bite of his skin you do, and it replenishes in every nip he returns and every harsh grip of your hips or your arms or your horns. You keep them nice and strong, but there's just a light red outlining of this spade because he's human and he goes so slow and he's trying but he's so gentle sometimes that you can't help but have a beat of pity for him. 

And when you guys do get around to actually pailing, to where he's inside you and the awkward interspecies difficulties are out of the way, he's so sweet and gentle gliding in and out of your nook like he's going to break you. You don't have the nerve to tell him to go faster or to take control of the situation, and quite honestly you don't want to. You like the sweetness and the slowness and the flushed implications while you're still raging with hate because _he still has Vriska, and he's still so hot and he's still so much better than you even at pailing_. 

And you really, really hate him. But when he makes you come for that first time, you really, really love and admire him for humoring you and pretending to hate you and for being so sweet with you. You really do.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have to do another oops  
> I like johntav


End file.
